


Unknown Treasure

by Eudiamonia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudiamonia/pseuds/Eudiamonia
Summary: 而海怪的触手正在他的领地上肆意掠夺，傲慢、霸道又残忍。梦境中兽化，无逻辑无情节，慎点！荣耀归属原作，我只是脑洞呈现者。





	Unknown Treasure

荒谬之梦  
邓布利多看着少年修长微凉、苍白透明的手被格林德沃以不容抗拒的力度紧紧攥住。  
那炽热灼伤的温度、丝丝裂痕入骨、仿佛要在他灵魂烙上独属他的印记。  
盖勒特看着他，狂热的占有欲将异色的瞳眸点燃，阿不思被钉在冰冷而滚烫的铁柱上，一边是欲望、一边是理想。  
他说：  
一切都会实现。  
世界属于你我。  
“我永不伤害他。”  
“我永不与他为敌。”  
因我们彼此是噬心入骨的恋人。  
血被刺出时是冰冷的、而血的颜色是滚烫的，它们融合在一起，如水乳不可分离，光穿不透这密网，声音自灵魂发出低喃承诺。

嗡嗡的回响顺着血液流入心腔，像是甜蜜的毒药，鸩人的毒酒。  
无数个星光灿烂明媚或阴云不雨或暴雨婆娑的夜，他记得自己站在镜像面前，少年白色的衬衫褪去，精致花纹装饰的纽扣被解开，喉结无处掩藏而暴露在冰冷的空气中……  
很快有温暖的韧舌含叼起那小小的凸起，耐心碾磨玩弄。  
阿不思全身不着寸缕，而盖勒特衣冠楚楚，黑色衬身的马甲勾勒出他有力的腰线，黑色的西裤笔挺绅士，铮亮的皮鞋干净气派。  
那双烈焰冰冷燃烧的双眸盯着他，滑过他苍白细腻的皮肤，滑过高挺英俊的鼻梁，直到停留在他薄薄的唇畔，在微微绽放的笑容中开始毫不留情地进攻。  
那双眼睛，像是黑色的金子，漆黑而有光。  
盖勒特恶劣挑衅的微笑对少年是无奈的蛊惑。那双依旧滴血的手摸上阿不思敏感的肩背，顺着肋骨游走到细腰腰窝处。  
衣服遮掩着他美丽的身体，多么可惜。  
那柔而韧的腰肢配合丰盈紧致的臀，圆润的弧线完美衔接了顺畅的长腿。  
盖勒特一次又一次想念这双腿缠在他腰上、震颤酥麻而不忍退却、留恋依偎而满含怯意。  
盖勒特擅长把弄魔杖的手握着阿不思已完全勃起的性器，他掌心的纹路亲密地贴在涌动的血管上，他微微收紧指尖、不怀好意地扣索前端，偶尔去揉弄底部的囊袋，移到前部时用曾被坩埚烫起茧泡的指腹轻轻摩擦着濡湿的端口。  
阿不思被狠狠咬过的红唇微张，他向来吝啬呻吟与叹息，他隐忍的天性从来与疯狂不沾边缘，直到细密的汗水汇集缀在下颌，在律动摇晃中滴落，盖勒特将它们收集在玻璃盐瓶中，挂在领口口袋里。阿不思轻轻吸了一口气，他嗅到盖勒特新鲜的汗水味道，即便苦酒也让他沉醉得不可救药。

那时他被充满，血激流涌动在心房，灵魂有格外芬芳的香气，世界是炫目美丽的透明玻璃，身体接纳另一个人，他们在一起孕育理想。  
只要他不出现在他的梦里，在冰冷黑暗不见天光的海水中，变成触手湿滑缠绕的海怪。  
血咒并不总是阿不思睁开眼睛作结束。  
有时他睁开眼睛，发现那头海怪狰狞盯着自己，将他的手扯过去，柔韧湿滑的须脚刺进他身后，还有其他触角在那敏感的穴周舔舐或吸附，他的前端被撕扯离开身体，然而没有痛觉，他仿佛蜕化成母体，触须伸入心脏，尖锐刺痛着他，叫嚣着改变。嗡嗡翕动的触角吸在他胸口两个乳端捏揉啃噬，仿佛凶狠的婴儿吸吮母亲的乳汁。  
嘴唇，耳朵，脖子，手腕，只有一人会如此热切而爱慕地问他，那种温度和触感即便在阴暗的海水也不会改变。  
于是阿不思终于确信他给自己幻想了盖勒特一个怪物的形态，并且怀恋他吻他的感觉。  
在不厌其烦的亲吻中，阿不思已经无法区分着究竟是侵略还是性行为，他的腰已经酸软下去，而海怪的手指或别的什么器官逐渐挤进他的身体内部，比手指更粗、更硬，湿滑且凉得可怕，那种剧烈震动好像要刺穿他的肠壁、搅烂他的肺腑。  
而他毫无依靠，只能依偎在海怪柔软的怀抱中，深深没入它的体内，而海怪的触手正在他的领地上肆意掠夺，傲慢、霸道又残忍。  
他要把他的一切打碎然后拼起来。如凤凰经历痛苦死亡而重生。  
高潮让阿不思呼吸困难，也许是紧张恐惧混合着羞愧责备，盖勒特温柔地吻了他，轻轻咬住了嘴唇细细舔弄。直到阿不思觉得自己溺毙在海洋中，唯独盖勒特可以给他带来充实的空气。  
而它最后离开，如握紧的双手最后抽离。

所有冒险的荒唐的梦，比冰冷的现实真实，只要不曾清醒，如索命咒刺瞎双目的绿光下，一切鲜活的颜色褪去、枯萎蔓延，荒芜肆意。

——因为他带走了一切。  
盖勒特·格林德沃带走了一切。  
唯独梦境荒唐。


End file.
